


The Void

by Lapis01



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis01/pseuds/Lapis01
Summary: A very short drabble about the Void.





	The Void

The Void is a dark and suffocating place. It was difficult to breath while wrapped up in it's blankets of darkness. If one was to speak aloud, their voice would echo loudly around them.

The Void did not allow you to leave it for long. One of its prisoners could watch the outside world from inside, and at times, even enter the real world. However, it's grasp upon the being it had claimed never wavered. You cannot interact with the real world in any way. A prisoner of the Void cannot be seen, nor heard in most cases. There are a select few that have not been claimed by the Void who can see its prisoners and interact with them. 

Gaster doesn't like the Void. It warped his body and screwed with his mind. He was in constant agony as his magic tried again and again to force his bones back into their old form; however, the Void was stronger. 

Gaster was alone. He couldn't speak to his sons- couldn't interact with them. He could only watched as they continued on with their lives. Nobody even knew he was missing. His existence had been erased. Grillby, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, everyone. They had all forgotten him.

And so, the man who speaks in hands was alone- trapped in a dark, suffocating realm. He had long forgotten how it felt to touch- to be touched. He had forgotten how warm Grillby's embrace could be. He had forgotten how gentle Papyrus' grip could be when the child held his hand. He had forgotten how strong, yet soothing Sans' hugs could be. He had forgotten what it was like to feel. 

He missed it.


End file.
